Beautiful Madness
by maddy.georgia
Summary: song-fic to Delta Goodrem's song 'Beautiful Madness'. came to me one night while listerning to the song. depicting the love shared between remus and sirius although nothing at all graphic. mild slash very mild . don't like, don't read


Beautiful Madness (Remus/Sirius song-fic)

Beautiful Madness (Remus/Sirius song-fic)

_-I'm a saving car; you're a postcard never posted-_

_-I'm a velvet roar; and you're a solider in the sand-_

_-I'm not afraid of anything I see if I can't feel it-_

_-Like the unexpected comfort of your love-_

Remus was weak. He was lying in the bed in the shrieking shack. He didn't even have the energy to open his eyes. His wolf-senses picked up on a sent in the room, one other than his own – as though another was in here with him.

It had to be a marauder. It wouldn't be Peter, he was always to afraid to stay for long, let alone come back. It may have been James but that wasn't very likely as he was probably back in the common room right now asking Lily Evans out again or the millionth time.

Yes, it was Sirius, he could tell by the sent, something very like Padfoot. Coconut, definitely, it was in his shampoo, and then there was that scent that made Remus shiver in joy. It was just plain old Sirius underneath all that product and cologne. Remus loved it and loved being close to it as much as possible.

He didn't realize it yet, but he was in love with Sirius, his best-friend, his soul-mate.

_-Would I lie, would I lie, would I lie, looking in your eyes-_

_-Would I laugh would I cry would I sigh, just to say goodbye-_

_-Would I know where you go all I know is that you've found me-_

_-In this Beautiful Madness-_

_-We make Beautiful Madness-_

Remus moved his hand to reach for a blanket as he could eel the breeze on his shoulders. His brain hadn't yet processed the information that his chest, torso and legs were not cold at all, in fact, they were quite he opposite. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders while thinking 'I wonder how this got here. Everyone always leaves before I transform back.' He then realized that Sirius must have helped him to bed and covered him over with the blanket before, or while, he slept.

Remus gently opened his eyes, not knowing what he would see. While his eyes adjusted to the light, Sirius scooted over and knelt beside his bed. When Remus was able to see properly, the first thin he say were his cloudy, yet crystal clear grey orbs. He looked lovingly into Sirius' eyes and whispered a soft "thank-you" to Sirius.

Sirius pulled the blanket up and tucked a stray lock of hair that was in Remus' out of the way, a simple yet strong gesture which made Remus' heart flutter. He could also feel the fluttering in his stomach as well, jut like beautiful butterflies floating on the soft and gentle breeze, who have been picked up by a gust of wind and they have to beat heir little wings to get to shelter.

Remus slowly closed his eyes, as even the task of keeping hem open was draining his energy. His right hand was uncovered on the side of the bed and Sirius placed his hand onto of his to let Remus know that he wasn't going to leave and that he was there for him. Remus then dozed off into a peaceful slumber, knowing that the man he loved was close by.

_-I'm a nervous clock; and you're a suitcase lost in Hong Kong-_

_-I'm a seven am chime; you can always sleep till noon-_

_-You make me laugh under the pouring rain, I barely feel it-_

_-Like the unexpected way you drew me in-_

2 hours later Remus awoke with a lot more energy, to find Sirius still sitting in the same spot with his hand still resting on his own. This was surprising as Sirius Black wasn't the most patient of wizards out there. He sat up and pulled the blanket up with him, Sirius meanwhile helped him up, and then again brushes a stray lock out of Remus' eye.

Remus looked at Sirius and he felt safe, he felt protected, and most of all, he felt loved.

_-Would I lie, would I lie, would I lie, looking in your eyes-_

_-Would I laugh would I cry would I sigh, just to say goodbye-_

_-Would I know where you go all I know is that you've found me-_

_-In this Beautiful Madness-_

_-We make Beautiful Madness-_

"Remus are you okay now?"

"A bit better"

"I would hope so" and then here was silence; a comfortable silence.

"Padfoot"

"Yes Moony"

"Why…um…why did you stay?"

"Because you're my friend and I want to keep you safe. I wanted to make sure that you were warm and comfortable and that you wouldn't have to wake up alone"

"But why now? Why not every other full moon?"

"I do stay longer Than James and Peter usually, to tuck you in and make sure you are sleeping peacefully, but I usually leave soon after. A few days ago though, I realized something"

"What was that Padfoot?"

"Well I was attempting to complete my potions essay when I looked up and saw he most beautiful sight."

"And what was that?"

"You"

"Me, why me, I'm not beautiful"

"But you are Moony, to me, very much so. I looked up from my essay and I saw you beautiful amber eyes, concentrating on what ever book it was you were reading, every now and then being disturbed by a lock of sandy golden hair falling in front of your eyes. It was then that I realized something"

"And what was that Padfoot?"

"I realized that, I love you."

_-I would never trade this twisted happy ending-_

_-I would rater take this road with you that's bending-_

_-'Cause lovin' you before was just pretending-_

_-Beautiful Madness-_

Sirius awoke in the queen sized bed in the uppermost bedroom of number 12 Grimauld Place. Harry had arrived last night and he had been tired from all the catching up with his Godson – James and Lily's son. He turned over and was face-to-face with a sleeping Remus. He smiled. After 12 years in Azkaban and 2 years on the run as a fugitive, Remus had forgiven Sirius.

Remus had always had a feeling that Sirius was innocent and desperately willed him self to believe that his lover hadn't betrayed James, Lily, Harry and in the process, the other two marauders, but the evidence was to strong for Peter and against Sirius.

Sirius watched as Remus slept, savoring his facial features into his memory for the thousandth time. He remembered beck to their days at school, and how if either Moony or Padfoot were having a nightmare, the other would crawl into be with them and comfort the one having the nightmare.

He remembered also the mornings in the Shrieking Shack when he would help his Moony to bed and cover him over with sheets and blankets to keep him warm. Then he would take Remus' hand in his own and sit by his bedside while he slept.

Just as Sirius was thinking of these precious moments Remus opened his eyes and lookd into those of his lover.

_-Would I lie, would I lie, would I lie, looking in your eyes-_

_-Would I laugh would I cry would I sigh, just to say goodbye-_

_-We make Beautiful Madness-_

_-Would I know where you go all I know is that you've found me-_

_-In this Beautiful Madness-_

_-Beautiful Madness-_

_-Would I lie, would I lie, would I lie, looking in your eyes-_

_-Lookin' in your eyes-_

_-Would I laugh would I cry would I sigh, just to say goodbye-_

_-Say goodbye-_

_-Would I know where you go all I know is that you've found me-_

_-In this Beautiful Madness-_

_-We make Beautiful Madness-_

Remus was shocked to receive his Hogwarts letter and everything was so surreal in those first few weeks of 1st year. He had become friends with James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Peittigrew. He had never had a friend before so he didn't quiet realize until much later that his feelings that he had towards Sirius were more than Friend-to friend feelings. He had always felt different around Sirius from the moment he set eyes on him.

Sirius was feeling very nervous about starting at Hogwarts. He desperately did NOT want to be sorted into Slytherin and would beg the sorting hat if necessary to put him in any house but Slytherin.

Every compartment was full except for one with a young – sandy haired, amber eyed – first year like him. Sirius had never felt loved and accepted by his parents or any family at all for that matter, so he didn't realize that as soon as he meet Remus, that he had found his soul mate and the love of his life.

These were the beginnings of their own,

Beautiful Madness


End file.
